Nonexisting character (VF)
by Nina59210
Summary: Après avoir tenté de se suicider, Jacqueline se réveilla et se retrouva dans le monde de Vampire Diaries. Maintenant, elle doit accomplir certaines choses pour revenir dans son propre monde. Voyez comment elle change et modifie les événements et les situations tout au long de l'histoire. C'est finalement un Damon / OC


**Note : Rien ne m'appartiens, cette fantastique fanfiction à était écrite par imaginary-shadow, qui ma donnée son accord pour que je la traduise. Vous verrez, vous ne serais pas déçu...**

**Cela étant dit, Bonne lecture !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 1 : Dans le monde de Vampire Diaries

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me sentais épuiser pour aucune raison du tout. Comment puis-je me réveillée ? C'est un mystère pour moi. Je me souviens, j'étais couché sur le canapé à regarder vampire diaries et d'attendre la mort. J'avais pris de grande dose de somnifères et ils travaillèrent lentement dans mon système. Donc, c'était juste une question de temps avant que je ne m'endorme et meure. Pourquoi ai-je envie de mourir ? Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de vivre, vraiment aucune. Je suis orpheline et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Quand j'avais dix ans, une famille m'a adopté. Ils m'ont aimé, ils se sont occupé de moi et je pensais vraiment que finalement, j'avais une famille. Mais alors, tout d'un coup, ils m'ont laissé, abandonnée. Pourquoi ? Je voulais vraiment avoir une réponse à cette question moi-même. Ils viennent de quitter la ville et sont partis ailleurs.

Je ne suis pas retourner à l'orphelinat. Cependant, j'ai commencé à vivre par moi-même. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personne sur mon chemin. J'ai gagnée un toit par moi-même pour vivre, de l'argent pour acheter de la nourriture et des choses. Le trafic de drogues exotiques me faisais gagnée beaucoup d'argent. Mais il y a quelques jours, je suis tombée sur une fille à peine plus âgés que moi.

Elle est morte en souffrant à cause des médicaments que je lui est vendues. Sa mort m'a vraiment secoué à l'intérieur de moi et je me demande maintenant, combien de personne j'ai pu tuée. Depuis lors, j'ai perdu tout intérêt pour la vie. Et puis un jour, j'ai décidé de finalement y mettre fin pour de bon.

Mais maintenant que je me suis réveillée énormément fatiguée, je devine que je ne suis pas morte.

Je me suis plutôt retrouvé allongé sur un lit. Et ce lit n'était certainement pas le mien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Serais-je somnambule ? Aurais-je quitté ma maison pour allé sur la péniche de quelqu'un et dormir confortablement sur son lit ? Non, c'est vraiment ridicule. Je me suis assise et j'ai regardée autour de moi. Je suis dans une chambre que je n'ai jamais vu. Quelqu'un m'a-t-il amener ici ? Mes yeux se posèrent sur la commode et un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge. Il y avait une photo de moi, Elena Gilbert et Jérémy Gilbert, ensemble, accroupie et souriant.

'' Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? '' murmurai-je à moi-même. Je suis sortie de la chambre en courant et est allée directement en bas. Là, j'ai trouvé Jenna et Elena en train de parler ensemble à propos de l'école et d'autre choses. Dés qu'elles me virent, elles me lancèrent un sourire.

'' Hé, bonjour Jacq '' a déclarée Jenna. Mais comment connaissent-elles mon nom ? Mon nom est Jacqueline donc Jacq bref, la plupart des gens m'appellent comme sa. Ne se souciant pas que je les regardais d'un air bizarre et stupide, je remontée dans ce qui semblait être ma chambre.

'' Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier si elle va bien '' j'ai entendu dire Elena d'en bas. Elle est venue dans ma chambre peu de temps après.

'' Tout va bien Jacq ? '' elle a demandée avec inquiétude. J'ai hoché la tête et espérée qu'elle me laisse tranquille mais hélas, elle resta ici.

'' Tu vois Jacq, je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois avancer. Tu ne peux pas vivre étant malheureuse pour toujours. Je veux dire, tu as juste quinze ans pour l'amour du ciel. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi ''

je n'ai préférer rien dire. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que je peux dire quand je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Elena soupira.

'' Bon, tu te prépare quand ? Tu vas être en retard à l'école '' j'ai hoché la tête et heureusement, elle est partie.

Je suis descendu en bas et Jenna était toujours là, mais il n'y avait ni Elena, ni Jeremy. Elle me regarda en souriant tristement. J'étais encore en pyjama que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais porté avant.

'' As-tu besoin que je te dépose à l'école ? '' j'ai secoué la tête.

'' J'irais moi-même '' je lui ai dis l'air confiante. Évidemment, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller à l'école. J'avais besoin de faire d'abord une enquête. Donc, si c'est vraiment vampire diaries, je veux dire si je suis vraiment dans The Vampire Diaries et que ce n'ai pas seulement un rêve, alors je sais exactement où se trouve le journal d'Elena et je peux y obtenir beaucoup d'informations utiles sur la situation dans laquelle je suis. Je suis donc allée dans sa chambre et a trouvée en peu de temps le journal.

En une heure, j'ai appris que je suis la petite sœur d'Elena et Jérémy. Mon nom est cependant Jacqueline Gilbert. Mes parents sont morts il y a six mois dans un accident de voiture sur le pont. Elena veut aller de l'avant et prendre un nouveau départ avec la nouvelle année scolaire. Alors elle est allée suivre des cours pour l'année junior après de longue vacance d'été. Jérémy est fumeur et un drogué aussi. Et je sais personnellement qu'il veut être avec Vicki, la sœur de Matt Donovan. Je sais aussi que Matt et Elena ont rompu. En fait, je sais tout ce qui s'est passé, ce qui va se passer, quand, et le comment. Chaque unique petite chose.

'' Donc, maintenant, Elena va rencontrée Stefan Salvatore '' et en fonction de ce qui est écrit dans le journal, ça doit être la première saison, le premier épisode. Sa, je le retient. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est ce que je fait ici. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas vraiment exister dans l'intrigue. Alors pourquoi je suis ici moi ? Comment me suis-je retrouver dans une émission de télévision quand je suis censé être morte putain ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Sa semblait tout à fait fou pour moi. Mais là encore, pas d'autre explication correspondant vraiment à la situation, sauf que je suis en quelque sorte dans le monde de Vampire Diaries.

J'ai passée plus de deux heures à penser et à penser, mais cela ne m'amena nulle part. Je veux dire que j'ai réfléchit au fait que je suis dans une série télé et tout est réel et non plus fictif qui n'est pas exactement une très bonne chose. Et il semble que j'ai toujours était ici. Comme si je suis vraiment un membre de la famille et a vécu toute ma vie ici. Mais je me ressemble. Je veux dire que je suis à mon ancien moi, mon visage n'a pas changé en quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis toujours moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant que j'y pense, il doit y avoir vraiment une raison que je soit ici. Mais qu'est-ce que sa pourrait être ? L'histoire n'est pas encore terminé et je sais ce qui va se passer jusqu'à ce qu'Elena devient un vampire. La fin de la saison trois, ce qui est. Suis-je censé changer ou faire quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas. Et maintenant que je parle de changer les choses, je pense que je pourrais m'amuser avec sa. Comme déconné avec les personnages et les couples et modifier les situations. Et je peux aussi sauver mes personnages préférés comme Alaric et Mason.

Mais la seule chose qui m'ennuie vraiment, c'est que je suis la sœur d'Elena. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup pour son attitude curieuse et surtout pour garder à la fois Stefan et Damon prés d'elle tout le temps. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de Stefan mais Damon, il est super sexy. J'ai totalement le béguin pour lui. Et je vais certainement jouer avec sa tête. J'ai aussi découvert que la «Jacqueline» d'ici est une sorte de zombie, elle ne parle pas beaucoup aux gens depuis que ses parents sont morts et quand elle le fait, c'est toujours avec colère ou pour se disputé avec Elena car elle pense que ses parents sont mort à cause d'elle. Elle reproche tout à Elena pour la situation dans son ensemble. Et connaissant Elena, elle doit essayer de rendre la situation plus facile et essaie de reconstruire la relation entre eux. Donc, maintenant que ce n'est plus Jacqueline Gilbert mais juste moi, Jacqueline, les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant. J'ai déjà l'air plus vivant et plus belle. Mes cheveux longs et noir corbeau atteignent mon tour de taille en boucles lâches. Les mêmes grands yeux noisette et cils noir sourcils parfaitement épilés, douce lèvres pulpeuses rose, qui sont certainement

embrassez-veux-pouvoir. Je fait presque cinq pied et quatre pouce en hauteur et je suis très mince avec des courbes développer aux bons endroits. Elena semblait être un peu plus grande que moi. Mais je parie que je suis la plus attrayante et belle sur les trois Gilberts. Je pense que je peux encore battre Caroline dans un concours de beauté.

Ouais, je peux parfois être narcissique. Avant que cette fille ne meurt dans mon monde, j'avais l'habitude de beaucoup m'aimer. J'ai alors réalisée que le sentiment m'est revenue, comme je continuais à admirer mes regards. Mais mon age pourrait être un énorme problème pour moi et je le sais. Damon ne serait certainement pas intéresser par une gamine de quatorze ans. Et il sera d'autant plus sur Elena en peu de temps. J'ai trié les quelque changement déjà. Tout d'abord, je changerai la mort d'Alaric. Puis celle de Mason Lockwood. J'ai vraiment aimé le gars pour une raison inconnue. Apprivoiser Katherina, oui choquant mais j'aime le cerveau de cette femme. Pas question de laisser les originaux obtenir la main sur la pierre de lune. Cet affreux petit rocher est le commencement de tout les ravages. Donc, pas de pierre de lune dans les mains de Klaus, signifie aucun hybride. Tout ce que je dois faire est d'aller dans le manoir Lockwood, lorsque le maire meurt et puis je vais le volé à partir de là. Comme ça va être une tache facile à faire. Après avoir obtenu cette stupide pierre, je la garderai dans un endroit sur et contrairement au cas du savons. Je sais déjà où je vais le mettre.

Je me souviens que ce soir, il y aura une fête et Viki va être attaqué par un animal inconnu. Je ne me soucie pas de la mort de Viki ou quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Donc, je ne ferai rien pour l'arrêter. On dirait que je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'à ce que le maire Lockwood meurt. Mais je vais quand même allée à cette fête. Je n'était pas autorisée à venir mais je fais toujours ce que je veux faire. Alors, quand Elena m'a vu prendre une gorgée de bière à la fête, elle se mit en colère et à commencé à me faire la leçon. J'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait souvent avec moi. Je me gardais de l'entendre, mais je n'étais pas vraiment à l'écoute de ce qu'elle me disait. Son baratin n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Cependant, Stefan était là et il remarqua la difficulté qu'elle avait à me gronder. Et à ce que je sache, il est déjà éperdument amoureux d'elle, il doit se sentir mal pour elle et senti le besoin de lui venir en aide.

'' Elena, tout va bien ? '' il lui demanda et me regarda.

'' Oui, tout va bien Stefan '' a déclaré Elena en soupirant fatigué. Que diriez-vous si je l'embarrasserai devant Stefan ?

'' Oui, tout va bien Stefan. Elle venait juste de me demander mon opinion sur vous. En fait, elle souhaite que vous sortez ensemble. Cependant, l'avis que je lui ai donnais n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous verrai plus tard '' Je n'ai pas manquée de voir tomber la mâchoire d'Elena sur le sol et Stefan a vraiment profiter de tout cela. Il a même envie de sourire ou de rire, mais peut-être qu'il s'est retenu à cause d'Elena. J'ai fermée les yeux sur lui avec un sourire espiègle entendu et commença à s'éloigner.

'' Les petites sœurs sont censé être amusante. Jacq est une douleur dans le cul '' a déclaré Elena essayant de reconstituer la situation.

J'ai repéré Bonnie et Caroline à une table dans l'aire de restauration. Caroline a été comme toujours pleurnicher sur quelque chose avec Bonnie, déversant tout son cœur. Attendez, je sais pas pourquoi ? Parce que Stefan ne lui à même pas donner un regard et qu'il est allé directement vers Elena. Ne vous inquiétez pas Caroline, vous aurez la chance de s'envoyer en l'air avec le dieu du sexe dont le nom est Damon Salvatore. Je l'ai dit dans mon esprit. Dieu merci, les vampires ici ne peuvent pas lire dans les pensées. Bien, je ne peux pas attendre pour que Caroline devienne un vampire. Elle était géniale lorsqu'elle en est devenu un. J'ai repéré Matt, Tyler et Jeremy aussi, il regardait Viki de temps en temps l'air blesser. Pauvre Jeremy, je me sentais vraiment mal pour lui de savoir que toutes ses petites amies finiraient morts et autant pour Bonnie qui rompra avec lui en peu de temps. Je veux que Jeremy et Anna soient ensemble. Ensuite, Bonnie et Matt ferai très bien aussi. Matt devrait vraiment oublier Elena et voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors que je pensé et planifié, mes yeux se posèrent sur un certain diable tout en noir, beau, à la recherche comme toujours. Le seul est unique Damon Salvatore, assis tout seul et en regardant Caroline avec intérêt. Caroline était toute rouge et rincée par ce petit geste. Seulement si elle savait ce qu'il prévoit de lui faire. Damon ne veut absolument pas ressentir des émotions en ce moment. Il est très dangereux d'être prêt de lui. C'est comme s'il va se casser et tuer n'importe qui, peut-être même Elena. Son seul but était d'ouvrir la tombe seulement pour découvrir que son amour perdu depuis longtemps n'est pas vraiment là. Ainsi, son attention se tourne vers Elena à cause de son apparence.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensée que je regardais fixement dans l'espace, mais à sa manière, Damon me regarda trop curieusement. Quand je suis sortit de la transe, j'ai rapidement détournais le regard comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais je sentais son regard sur moi parfois. Pour éviter son regard, je me leva pour partir mais alors Bonnie m'a vu et m'a appelé. Soupirant à moi-même, je me dirigea vers eux.

'' Hé, salut Bonnie l'ours, salut Care l'ours '' Bonnie semblais surpris dans le bon sens.

'' Tu as l'air d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui '' j'ai hoché la tête.

'' C'est quoi ces surnoms ? '' demanda Caroline d'un ton triste et j'ai juste haussé les épaules.

'' Caroline a une autre question comportant un garçon ? '' J'ai demandé à Bonnie et même si elle avait l'air surprise à nouveau, elle hocha la tête à cela et a commencé à décrire ce qui s'est passé.

'' Allez Caroline, Stefan n'est pas le dernier homme sur cette planète. Tu peux toujours trouver quelqu'un de meilleur. Tu as juste besoin de bien regardé autour de toi '' , elle rougit et eut un petit fou rire alors que Bonnie m'a regardé avec une expression amusée.

'' Wow Jacq, tu semble être une personne totalement différente aujourd'hui '' j'ai haussé les épaules à nouveau.

'' Eh bien, je ne vais pas vivre un millier d'année. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ma courte durée de vie ? D'ailleurs je fais un nouveau départ et sorte que la différence est dans le menu '' j'ai osée jeter un regard sur Damon et le trouva toujours en train de nous observé, eh bien moi en particulier.

Je fis semblant de l'éviter habilement et de se comporter comme si je ne savais pas qu'il me regardait. Cette nuit-là, Viki a été transporté à l'hospital. Il a créé beaucoup de désastre. Dans ma chambre, le soir avant de m'endormir, je repensais à toute la journée une fois de plus. Toute cette situation semblait complètement folle pour moi, mais encore une fois c'est pas le cas. C'est comme vivre votre histoire de fiction préféré. Tout à coup, j'ai entendu des bruits de retournement d'ailes d'oiseau. J'ai regardée dehors et à trouvé un énorme corbeau assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Damon, que fait-il ici ? Il ne devrait pas être en train d'harceler Caroline ou de faire vivre un enfer à Stefan ? Oh mec, les choses sont en train de changer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre.**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Donnez votre avis s'il vous plaît !**

**Bonne journée ou soiré ! Gros Bisous !**


End file.
